Entering a halfa's mind
by kittylover05
Summary: When Lancer decides to go into the mind of one of his students, the unfortunate guy is of course Danny. Hang on cuz' it's gonna be a long ride. Warning, narrator likes to break fourth wall.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo peeps, i was reading some 'entering DP's mind stories and decided to do my own version. So be prepared for a angsty humoreous and weird journey.**

 **Unknown voice: Yep and for those of you who don't know, i'm comic felief, used for you to take a break from the author's insanity.**

 **Me: Yep, so do a good job, or get back in the closet i keep you in when you fail at being good comic relief. * smiles sweetly at readers and comic relief AKA Unknown voice. ***

 **Unknown voice; * Gulps and mouths to viewers ' Help me plz! ' * Okie, bye. * Runs off somewhere ***

 **So without further ado * adeu, i don't know how to spell it lol * I must say that one magical word; FEMALE. Danny Phantom is not mine, otherwise we'd be on season 12.**

It's another normal day in Amity park, the birds are singing, the sun is shining, and Ghosts are attacking. On this fine, yet completly weird for a tourist day, one Danny Fenton was sleeping on his desk, while his friends Samantha 'call we that again and you'll be a ghost' Manson and Too Fine, i mean Tucker Folley, were trying, key word trying to wake Young Daniel up.

Author: Seriously, you're making my story sound like some boring snore session.

Narrator: Okay, i'll stop doing that, now let me continue.

Where was i, oh yeah. Their overweight and quite frankly underrated teacher was explaining a very important thing, the thing, which is the catalyst for this story.

'' With this device, we will be able to transport into the mind of the person wearing the head helmet. '' William Lancer explained, while the class chuckled at the weird name. Seriously, Head helmet. Soooo hilarious author, you almost made me forget that breaking the fourth wall, isn't something i should be doing. Anyways, back on topic.

Lancer's eyes searched the room for the kind, yet unwilling student who would be duped into wearing said helmet. His eyes stoped on Fenton, who was to busy sleeping to pay attention. Again. Oh well, Lancer thought, he would learn to pay attention in his class if he had his entire class running around his head. Plus, he would learn where the teen was going on his famous 'bathroom breaks'. He would help the kid, sure Daniel might throw a temper tantrum, but, William thought, it's for the best.

'' Well fate presented me with a volenteer, we will go into mister Fenton's mind. '' Lancer said to the class. Most groaned, some were exited, two were banging their heads against their desks, one was grinning with exitement about all the embaressing things he'll find about Fenton and one was compleatly unfased, as she checked her nails to see if they'll need some repair. Okay, you can make the unfased two, seeing as how the person now wearing the helmet was sleeping, but the author is being moody.

'' But mister Lancer, Danny won't like it if we go in! '' Sam reasoned, concerned about a sertain secret being revealed. Her second name being Bertha. Oh, also the fact that Daniel is actually the town's hero, or the biggest menece, depending on who you ask. Mainly a certain Red clad huntress and his own parents. Talk about irony, him being the one thing his parents want to dissect, vivisect, or maybe even rip apart molecule by molecule.

Or the half thing, seeing as he's a halfa, or more simply put. Half ghost.

The protests of the goth girl were presented with a ignore and a teacher puting her own helmet on her head. Finally when Lancer gave out the helmets, he pushed a button on the small remote he'd been holding and they fell asleep, or at least that's what others would think. In reality their conciousness left their bodies and transported into Danny's mind.

LINEBREAK

The first person to wake up in Danny's mind was fortunatly Sam, because a Phantom with a yellow jumpsuit was smiling at her with pure joy and said

'' Sam! What brings you to my mind, i should bring you to Romance or Fillia, they'll both be so happy to see you! '' She in turn panicked and responded with a quick.

'' Turn into a human please, it's not just me who's going to come here, the entire class plus Lancer will come as well!'' She quickly scaned the land- err mindscape. Thet were in a bright room filled with astronomy stuff and pictures of Danny's familly and friends.

'' Okie, i'll tell the others as well wait here! Oh well, at least Tuck will be here as well! I'm Joy by the way, although i act a little like Hope, like the others are telling me. '' He replied, bright smile being a sight Sam sadly hasn't seen very often.

'' Okay, but Joy, what if we meet you- Umm Danny's Anger, it would be very bad for both the class's and your pshyche once yo- He wakes up! '' Sam exclaimed noticing forms forming in the room.

'' I will be your guide, If you know me, which you do, you know i'll keep you safe. Heck, if i need help, i'll just ask Super to help! '' He said this, time serious. Sam registered what he said and trying her hardest not to laugh said:

'' Wasn't *Attempts to not laugh * Super Danny, a ghost. How do we keep your secret safe if- * more attempts * SUPER PHANTOM shows up! '' This time Joy now human giggled- which, Sam did not find the most adorable thing in the world,- and said.

'' Nope, it's just gonna be Normal Danny in a bedsheet. Which is still pretty funny! '' Sam then looked over to the class, who was now awake.

'' Alright class, gather round in a group behind me! '' Lancer who by now was fully awake said to the startled class.

'' Hi mister Lancer! I'm Joy, or if you prefer another name, Happiness, I represent all of Danny's joy in life, to get a good grade, to be with my familly, to watch the night sky, to be left alone by Dash and many more! '' Joy said smiling, but a little more fake during the Dash comment.

Speaking of which, said Dash recieved a glare from all his victims and Lancer.

'' I can be your guide, you know, so i can lighten up the mood! Imagine if Depression or Paranoia were to lead you through. '' Joy shivered a little at the thought of his opposite or practically a person screaming at everything leading his class through his head. Not exactly the best combination, if you were to lead them trough Anger, Vengence or god help Joy, Sadism.

'' Depression! Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix, you have depression! '' Lancer screamed his book title of the week. How could Daniel Fenton, the little ball of sunshine, puns and sarcasm be depressed! Lancer couldn't bring himself to ask about why he has said problem, he couldn't just ask JOY the very opposite, of Daniel's sadness about why he's sad!

Lancer wasn't stupid, he knew Joy wouldn't like to talk about it, He would ask Daniel after they got out! He had to.

'' Well, thanks to my umm outside comitments, i haven't felt very good latetly, and Dash stuffing me into every locker he sees isn't helping... '' He rubbed his neck, his smile coming off nervous. That's it! Baxter was crossing the line! Lancer would take Daniel's case to the principle later.

'' Anyways, enough talking, we need to get going. You see, the only way to get out of our mind, or any mind, is to pass trough all the emotions and trough the memory bank, then in another room stands the glass to the outside world, which we use to see what's going on outside, but you can use that as a portal, or an exit. '' Joy explained as Dash snickered. '' Sure, MAA'M! '' Joy simply smiled and said.

'' Dash, for your information, i'm a guy. Joy might be also a girl's name, but i didn't choose to name myself that, Fun did, the little prick always gives others nicknames. '' He giggled again like he did with Sam earlier and motioned for everyone to follow him.

Little did everyone know, a huge adventure was about to begin.

 **Hi, it's me again! This is a little bit intro, another bit foreshadowing and Joy being a sweetie!**

 **Review, favorite, do whatever you want, Give Unknown voice a cookie, Give Dash a wedgie i don't care!**

 **KittyLover out!**


	2. Chapter 2 Kawaiiness and shipping

**Heyo, people! Since you guys luve this story so much you get a reward! * luve cuz' it's more goofy, don't judge me ***

 **Unknown voice: * comes in wearing a shirt that says 'christmas life' and gives out red and green lemons ***

 **Me: Merry THIS FANFIC CHRISTMAS! It's christmas, only it's in this fanfic and not in real life * gives a gift to all viewers with surprises inside ***

 **When you open it you get a virtual whatever you want! Oh, and here * shows this chapter * another gift for you, my second chapter in a row! P.s I know it's not christmas yet, but i don't wanna wait, and neither do you, so we get the '' seven days of christmas '' Cuz' for me it's the 19th of december.**

 **KittyLover *Luver if you want it to sound kawaii* out!**

Last we met together my friends, we established what happened after they entered the mindscape, but now the class has bigger... issues to deal with.

'' Okay, the next room is... well tricky to go trough, seeing as it's Possesive's and once he sees you, he won't want to leave you alone, since he's well... posesive. '' Joy explained and in his ever so present smile, the class could see a hint of apology.

'' So what Fentina! More help, as you said, is fine. Didn't you say your Anger is after this room. If what you said is true, this... Possesive might help. '' Dash said, when push comes to shove, and danger is involved, he thought of worst and best possible scenerios, he wasn't that much of an idiot after all! It didn't take a genius to figure out that Anger pushes people to kill or do things no one would assume they would do.

'' True, but Possesive also might refuse to open his door, because it's his and you know what would happen if we were to open it without premission, it's in his name. '' Joy rubbed his neck nervously, like they've seen Danny do

when a pop quiz pops up and he recieves his grade, or when he came back from his infameous bathroom breaks.

'' So, unless we do something to convince Possesive, we're stuck. '' Star exclaimed frowning a little.

'' Dash, how about you give him something, if we give him something to call PERSONALLY his, he might let us leave. '' Kwan asked, thinking of the astrology map, they've taken this week for their homework for mr. Lancer's class.

'' Great idea! Do you have something Possesive would want, anyone can pitch in ideas. '' Joy said... uh, joyfully, don't blame me for that, the author wrote it.

Author; Ugh, you're impossible narrator, you DO NOT break the fourth wall, because you don't understand my crappy mind, no one does, so it's not an excuse!

Narrator; Okay, geez, can you ever let me do my job, you crazed Kitten!

Author: Call me Kitten again and i'll roast you *slaps narrator in the faced and poofs outta herez *

Where was i, oh yes when Joy lit up like a christmas tree from the new great idea Kwan suggested.

'' We bought an astronomy map for our homework, i think that's what Kwan was suggesting. '' Dash said quickly catching on to his pal's words.

'' Sweet! We love austronomy! He'll like it for sure, trust me! '' Joy exclaimed even happier than before.

'' Looking for me. Are you. Joy, no you can't borrow my door! '' A Fenton with a normal outfit came out the door. Three guesses who this is.

'' Yes, Why can't we use your door, i mean we have a present for you! '' Joy said with a smirk.

'' Where is it! Give it here now! It's mine now! '' The Fenton screamed shaking Joy. '' I won't tell or give you it if you don't open your exit door. '' Joy said evilly, which, was as creepy and wrong as hell.

While the poor narrator recieved a glare from the author, Possesive realized he didn't have a choice so he unwillingly agreed to let Joy and the class pass.

'' Fine, now give me my gift! '' He huffed a little. Joy motioned for Dash to give him the map, and so he did.

'' AN ASTRONOMY MAP, YUSS! '' Possesive shouted in the cutest way possible, even Paulina gave an 'Awww ' at his cuteness.

'' Okie, you can pass now. Door's over there, don't touch it, just go through. '' He smiled and motioned for the door. After he looked around to see if the class left * they did BTW * he squeaked in exitement and jumped on the map, reading it.

MEANWHILE * With the class *

'' Once you calm down Possesive, he's a sweety! '' Joy smiled so wide even the cheshire cat would have admitted it.

'' Anger though, is another story. '' His smile dropped instantly. He gulped then looked at the door and if you listened close enough, a crash or two * or a dosen * would be heard.

'' How do we get through him Danny, send Sam to calm him down. '' Tuck joked, but Joy grinned at Sam, eyes not entirely blue anymore, as flecks of ecto-green danced around in them.

'' Actually... that might just work... '' Joy's grin was a full blown smirk.

'' WHAT! Danny, are you crazy! '' Sam shouted and slapped Tucker in the face. Joy facepalmed as he muttered under his nose ' These two always forget i'm not Danny...'

'' Nope. Go in first. '' Joy opened the door and shoved Sam in.

MEANWHILE, WITH SAM AND ANGER

'' Ugh, the heck do you want! '' A Danny dressed with black pants, red shirt with A gray circle and black boxing gloves growled at Sam.

'' To talk, can you spare a moment. '' Sam didn't even bother phrasing it as a question.

'' Joy shoved you here didn't he. '' Anger growled quietly. '' I swear, i'll- ''

'' No! Whatever you were about to say, no! '' Sam cut him off worried about Joy's health after Anger did his thing.

'' You're right, that's Vengence's job, not mine. '' He mused a little.

'' Do the other Dannies know about the class being here, please say yes though. '' Sam questioned * not really * Anger.

'' Yeah, we got the gist. Let them pass so they can bother someone else. '' He balled his fists and started punching a boxing bag.

Sam did as she was told and let the class pass through.

'' See! That was easy, you calmed him down. '' Joy smiled nervously, but recieved a punch in the arm and a glare from Samantha Bertha Manson.

 **Sorry if this was short, but hey we finally introduced two new emotions, saw more of Joy being a sweetie and gave fuel to the shippers.**

 **You can't say it isn't nothing!**

 **KittyLover out!**


	3. Prince CHARMLESS and the pain of numbnes

**Sup, i'm back and i finally hammered it in the Narrator's head... YOU DO NOT BREAK THE FOURTH WALL UNLESS UNKNOWN VOICE IS ON BREAK!**

 **Narrator: *has a giant bandage on his head and is looking bored * Yeah, that's the 679th time you've said it. I will only break the fourth wall when you have to take a break from the angst and sadness, got it.**

 **Okay, the idea in this chapter is requested by a person who's name i can't remember, UH I MEAN *looks at request* Zela Night * Grins awkwardly * Bye! * Author poofs outta herez ***

 **Clearing his throat the awesome, smart and handsome * P.S. He's single ;) * Narrator Starts to narrate.**

Last where we left off, we saw our lovely fan favorites pass Anger thanks to... friendSHIP. Now, Joy looks as nervous as HELL! The class, of course notices this, but dosen't say anything.

'' Okay, please don't panic when we enter the next room, in there are the first set of twins you'll come across in our mind, Pain and Numb. Numb is kinda emotionless and Pain, uhh in pain. '' Joy explained to the clueless class, he really hoped this wouldn't be enough to figure out what his AHEM extra activities are.

When everyone braced themselves, they entered and gasped. In front of them was a pitiful sight, so much so that even the poor, single narrator shed a couple of tears.

The emotion in front of them was covered with gashes who healed one seconed after they appeared, then the process reversed. It was wearing a torn all black version of Danny's outfit, it's eyes were grey and filled with agony.

On the other hand, next to Pain was a completly emotionless reverse of him, Black eyes who you feel can see into your very soul and blank stare only unnerved the class even more.

'' Greetings, i am Numb and that is my brother Pain. '' Numb said, making the class more uncomfortable.

'' Our door is over there * scream * Please don't touch my stuff * another scream * it will hurt you. '' Pain nearly screamed, agony present in his voice. Everyone had only one thought _' No need to tell me twice! '_ and ran for the door.

Once outside, the class looked at Joy who looked like he was frowning A little, which was plain wrong, and sirprisingly Dash was the first who broke the silence.

'' D-did i do all that.. '' He pointed to the door shaking a little. Joy simply said. '' Not all of it, just a small portion... '' Then he mumbled something about ' That idiot always gets new upgrades.. '. Then he looked normal, for a Happy emotion at least, and said '' Next is the Romance twins's room. Lust and Love or Romance if you prefur. '' No one even blinked. '' Ugh, Forget it. Lust, bad. Romance, good. '' Then everyone made an 'Ooooh' expression.

'' Problem is, no one can tell them appart. They act the same, look the same, and sometimes talk at the same time. '' Joy continued the frown back full force on his face. He looked at the class and they nodded indicaiding that they're ready. Joy took a deep breath and opened the door.

'' Oh, hey bro! '' An tux wearing Fenton said and opened the door even more so the class can enter. Now that they were in, the class looked at the Emotion a bit closer. More closely than anyone, Paulina. His hair was slicked back, making him look like prince Charming or a model. He also had a red rose tucked in his hair, probably to give it to someone.

'' My twin will come after a while, have a seat. '' The Prince Charming clone said with a perfect model grin. Needless to say everyone did as they were told. The emoto- twin smiled sweetly at Paulina, Valerie and Sam, and continued.

'' Me and my brother have seperate rooms, this is just the lobby, if you want you all can come to my room. '' The class agreed with the nice emotion, which they all thought was Love.

After they entered, the door slamed behind them locked. All people screamed, realizing Paulina was nowhere to be seen.

'' Uh, chickas, a little help here! '' A familiar voice said from behind them, and then screamed seeing a tied up Paulina and a smirking Lust.

'' You'll never get away with this! '' Sam shouted, but Lust simply smirked and said '' But i already have Sammy. '' Then everyone realized what Lust was gonna do and groaned.

 _If you want a picture of a charming prince, i take the cake._

 _But now you find me all the more alarming since i'm as charming as a rattle snake_

 _my devonare and dazzling personality was like a dream,_

 _but now that you're awake the harsh reality's things aren't always what they seem!_

 _Taken in, by my dashing grin, you have failed to note the pointy teeth..._ Lust flashed a grin at the class, but this time everyone saw his teeth being slightly pointy.

 _I'm no fraud, but benieght this warm facade,_

 _I'M PRINCE CHARMLESS UNDERNEETH!_

 _Just look at what what a perfect little royal's pair, we're gonna make..._ He grabbed Paulina and spun her around like in a dance.

 _But everyone is absolutely unaware that we are both completly fake!_

 _You've been grand, for the plot i have planed..._ Lust pulled a board with a to-do- list and then threw it aside.

 _And my gartitude's profound and large..._

 _Now's the time for the world to know that i'm..._

 _HARDLY HARMLESS!_

 _ILL-EQUIPED OR ARMLESS!_

 _NO, I'M PRINCE CHARMLESS... AND I'M IN CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGE!_ He then smiled and said sweetly.

'' What, i think that was applause worthy! '' He flashed another grin and looked at Paulina, then untangled her from the rope she was tied up with.

'' Okay, i'll keep you captive here now, so make yourselves comfortable! '' Then he smiled and left, locking the door.

 **Okie, i realize some of you might not know this, but this is a real song named 'i'm prince Charmless' you can listen to it on youtube if you want.**

 **Bye! I have to plot for next chapter, i planed to make at least one on christmas to act as a present, so look out for updates.**

 **KittyLover out!**


	4. SUPER DANNY! Need i say more

**Sup, merry christmas, your gift is this chapter!**

 **Unknown voice; *walks in carrying a christmas tree and saets it down panting * Why do we have to have a christmas tree in the author anyways...**

 **Narrator: Don't complain, it's christmas, maybe she won't torture us today...**

 **Me: Yep, i won't, now put on your hats, ugly sweaters and stockings and do your job!**

 **Okay, * checks under the tree * Aww, no Ownership to Danny Phantom, i thought i was on the nice list Santa... *Santa poofs and shows his in-between list.* OOOOh, okie let's start the chapie shall we.**

Okay, last where we left off, the class got kidnaped. Oh, joy... NO NOT YOU * Looks at a confused Joy * IT'S THE EXPRESSION! Where was i, oh yeah. The class ran into lust, and Joy is currently tearing his hair out.

'' Oh, no no no no no no noooooooo! This can't be happening, i'm panicking now! THAT'S PARANOIA'S JOB! WE'RE TRAPPED HERE UNTIL ROMANCE COMES BACK FROM... WHEREVER THE HELL HE IS! '' Joy practically screamed and hugged Valerie so tight, she thought he's trying to squeeze the air out of her.

'' Uh, it's okay buddy, calm down... Joy do you have some sort of a phone here in the mindscape, if you have you can call this...Romance for help. '' Valerie barely managed to say still in Joy's iron grip.

'' GREAT IDEA! '' Joy smiled and let her go, then proceeded to jump around the room in exitement. When the class saw this they either awwed at the sheer adorableness of the happy emotion, or snickered in amusement.

Then hearing the sickering around him, Joy rubbed his neck sheepeshly and took out a phone from his pocket and dialed someone.

 _'' Romance speaking here, which one is it. ''_ A voice said from the other end of the line.

'' It's Joy. R, Lust kinda kidnapped us, can you get us out. '' Joy said so casually, no one believed that was possible. Although, they were in Fenton's head. Yeah, for now they decided to turn a blind eye.

 _'' Again! That's the third time this week! I'm on my way, i was in a meeting with Super, can he come as well. Great, see ya bye. ''_ Joy groaned and looked at Sam and Tuck who were snickering quietly.

'' Who's this Super, if we can know? '' Star said with curiosity filling her face. Joy shrugged and finally replied '' Our hero complex, the one thing that no one knows about me other than Sam and Tuck. Otherwise known as the reason we get stuffed into lockers for Dash's amusement. '' At this, Lancer didn't care if he was a teacher or not, he walked right over to Dash and said. '' Mister Baxter, if i find out anymore about your habits of bullying for your own amusment, i don't care what happens, i will personaly see to it that you'll be expelled, am i clear! '' Dash simply looked at the ground and said

'' I don't want to bully anyone, but i have to, otherwise i'll lose my spot on the A- listers and i'll be the one bullied... i'm sorry, can we keep this a secret, i mean i'll try to tone it down to only words, but can you please forgive me. '' Joy, Sam and Tuck huddled in a circle and for a while some whispers could be heard, then they came out and smiled and said in sync '' Okay, but please don't expect us to instantly like you. '' Then suddenly, the door was smashed open by... uh, a Danny in a bedsheet.

'' Don't worry poor unfortunate people, for i, DANNY PHA- UH FENTON, will save you! '' The apparently Super Danny yelled dramatically, making place for the twins. A lot of you were explecting this, but Lust was being held by the tux's collar in the air by what the class percieved as Romance.

'' PHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAAHAHA... Oh my goodness, i am defenatly NEVER going to let you live that down! '' One Tucker Folley burst out laughing at the poor emotion's look of uh, heroism.

'' Lust, what did i say, YOU DON'T KIDNAP PEOPLE ON MY WATCH! '' Romance shouted right into Lust's ears.

'' Umm, you weren't here... '' Lust stated meekly.

'' Ugh, please tell me you didn't have them listen to you sing. '' At this statement Lust smirked and awnsered '' You didn't have them listen to you sing. '' At this Romance started chasing Lust around the room while Super facepalmed and said. '' Door's over there. ''

Joy couldn't help but snicker at the fact that Super stoped shouting for one minute.

'' WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHTING AT YOU LITTLE BALL OF SUNSHINE! '' Super shouted at Joy who quickly whistled a happy tune.

Meanwhile the poor class was trying their hardest not to laugh, while they went out the door.

Once they got out of the room, Joy and Super glared at each other but quickly put up happy faces.

'' Okay, the next room is a bit tricky to go through. It's Paranoia's room, try not to scare him. '' Joy explained.

Once they made their strategy about going through the room, the class entered as quietly as possible.

'' S-Super, i-i-is th-th-is Y-you... '' A quiet barely audible, but still filled with undeniable fear trembling voice said.

'' YES, DEAR PARANOID BROTHER! IT IS I, SUPER DANNY! '' Supes said in his usual shouting way. Once he got conformation, Paranoia, a small looking emotion with all white-ish gray and a hoodie came out, barely walking without struggling to not gulp or scream. Once he reached Super, Paranoia jumped into his arms and started to mumble things that no one, and if he had to be honest, even Super couldn't understand.

'' H-hey, calm down, dear brother of mine, our class needs to pass through your door. '' Supes attempted to calm down Paranoia a little, and to the relief of the class it sucseeded.

'' O-okay, i-t's o-over th-there... '' Paranoia pointed at a door at the far end of the room.

'' Thank you, bro! We'll be goin' now. '' Joy joined in with a goofy smile on his face.

'' Y-you're w-welcome... '' Paranoia smiled weakly and nuzled closer to Super's chest in comfort.

'' I must stay here! Para needs me! '' Super Danny exclaimed and held The smaller emotion tighter.

'' Kay, bye. '' Everyone said and left.

 **Okay, this is short, but who cares it's christmas, you can't blame me for being a little more lazy than usual.**

 **KittyLover out!**

 **P.S If you have ideas, PM me!**


	5. Somebody got tape, 4th wall is broken

**Sup people! I made my profile pic, and due to a certain someone's whining *glares at Unknown voice* That certain someone is out of it.**

 **Unknown voice: What can i say, at least i didn't gift the author an alarm clock who's tune is *you don't own DP, YOU DON'T OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWN... DP!*... * Grins smugly at the narrator. ***

 **Narrator: Why aren't i in the other stories ANs yet, i'm the NARRATOR for Clockwork's sake!**

 **Me; You joined the ANs like what, 3 days ago. The viewers need to get used to you. Also, you were there but you screwed up, so i deleted them. *ANs i mean***

 **Narrator: Oh, okay then. Just so you guys know, the room we do the ANs in, is actually changeing constanlly, when i start my awesome narration, it turns into a cliche cutscene with me sitting in front of a fireplace.**

 **Me; That way, it's better to work, you can litterally write: ' Can i watch Harry Potter with Unknown voice. ' and KABLAM, IT HAPPENS!**

 **Unknown voice; Yeah.- WAIT WHAT!**

 **Narrator; Now, just so you know, i'm not Man, Unknown voice is not Hart, and the cuckoo over there isn't Butch. * points at a distracted authoress ***

 *** Narrator clears throat and starts doing his job... ***

Okay my friends, last time we saw a emotoclone of Danny Fenton who was acting like he was suffering from PTSD, but now, the author's in a good mood * Hence why i'm not being glared at right now. * and we move onto

Lighter stuff. Now, let's begin!

'' Okay, next room is the creativity triplets's studio. '' Joy smiled at the class again, and thought of everything they did on a daily basis.

From Phantom's famous banter to the rare times when he could actually enjoy art class, those guys did it all. That, and music class of course! Joy dared say that even Ember would be impressed with his skillz with a Z.

Joy opened the way and everyone gaped, a Fenton dressed as a rockstar, with a white streak in his hair was preforming Counting Stars by One Republic, and not to mention it was pretty darn good! Uh, that's what the class thought not me! Although, the same goes for me...

'' Adagio! How have you been dude! '' Joy grinned as his emoto-bro finished.

'' Eh, been better, anyways i'll introduce you guys to my twins, that... ' Adagio pointed at an artisty looking Fenton with a painter's flock *frock, i dunno, that thingy they wear to protect their clothes from the paint.* '' Is Arty, who's name is given by Authy over there ' An author looking emotion with a black turtleneck and a trench coat who was typing furiously on a keyboard eppeard out of nowhere!

'' Actually it was my room. '' Author pointed out to the jaw-dropped Single Narrator.

'' What, who are you talking to Authy. '' Adagio asked curious.

'' No one, i was being paranoid, a side affect of my job. '' Author covered up quickly.

'' So, you represent Daniel's talents at drawing, writing and singing, why haven't we saw you do any of this. '' Lancer said raising a brow.

'' You did, Two rooms before ours. You know, when Lust was being an idiot. Again. '' Adagio said with a bit of a deadpan.

'' Wait, wait, wait. AGAIN! '' Paulina said jaw-dropped. '' So it's a regular thing here to get kidnapped, i don't feel too safe now... '' She shivered a little.

'' No, it's just him and you passed him. '' Arty explained never taking his eyes of the painting he was drawing.

Okay, will anyone explain to the poor, handsome and still single narrator, why did Author hear him. He's totally confused now.

'' Authors and narrators like you have a bond. '' Author explained quietly. Oh, okay. Back to the story now.

'' Although, i will let you pass if you beat me in a sing off. '' Valerie stepped near him and said '' Love is an open door. Whoever gets more apllause wins. ''

TIMESKIP, AUTHOR IS WAAAAY TO LAZY TO WRITE THE SONG, GO CHECK IT OUT ON YOUTUBE.

Valerie won. Now our class is exiting the room. Uh, has exited. I... should really pay more attention.

'' The next emotion is Hope, he's basically a version of me, but with other emotions. '' Joy got the confused looks sent his way and groaned. '' He, can, also, feel, sad! ''

'' OOOOOOOH! '' The class exclaimed, finally understanding what the heck did Joy's crappy explanation mean.

TIMESKIP, YOU GOT THE GIST OF IT, AND I'M WAAAY TOO LAZY TO INTRODUCE JOY AGAIN.

LOL, JK.

When the class entered, they saw a Fenton with yellow eyes and a white jumpsuit with a red circle on it playing poker with a very sad looking emotion, wearing the reverse of his jumpsuit and purple instead of yellow eyes.

 **Dun, Dun, Duuuuuun!**

 **Clifie, i'm evil.**

 **KittyLover out!**


	6. New Chapie!

*** Peeks in * Okay, no pitchforks! That's good! Before you kill me, here's an update! And yes, I'm aware that it's April fool's! I'll lie to you in a way so beautiful that your hat will fall off!**

Joy tensed a little at the purple emotion's presence.

" Ugh, it's no use, you'll beat me anyways... " Said emotion sighed.

" Meet Hope and Hopelessness class! Come on let's go! " Joy said trying to get the class's attention and went towards the door only to find it locked.

" It's no use... HE' ll catch them anyway. " Hopelessness said dully.

" Uh, Bro, I know it's your job to think like that but... Please don't do that right now? " Hope said nervously.

" I'm just stating the obvious... The chance they won't meet him is next to none... " Hopelessness muttered dropping his cards and walking over to his bed.

" Uh, go now. " Hope said as he litterally shoved them out of the door.

Outside Joy and the class were as confused as the author on a math test- YEOUCH! Okay, okay, I deserve that, they were less confused than that. OUCHIE! Fine. Have it your way, they were as confused as ... Insert something here.

" Uh, what just happened? " Sam said in confusion, completely confused by Hopelessness's word- usuans. ( Yes, the author had an argument with a boy about how Christmas things can be done in the whole year. )

" I think we should leave this topic alone... " The Joy of the group bounced with alert, for no one heard what he heard.

" Well, well well, what have we here?~ " Okay, the narrator got really scared. Bye! ( Uh, fine? I'll take your job then. ) Then, uh, the replacement decided to read what the narrator forgot, the being who said that was tall, with Red Eyes and... Uh, A Jester's hat?

" Crap, that's April, our prankmaster. " Joy gulped.

" You flatter me, I'm not that great. " April blushed.

But then suddenly, a giant toilet appeared and Dash was flushed...

Right into a bottle of red paint and then a banner " Merry Birthday " was dropped down from the top.

" See? Every. Freaking. One. Knows how to do this! " April gritted his teeth. " I'm getting worse every single day. "

" Uh, it's actually just us. " Joy then said.

" Oh. Ok, but I'm guessing you want to pass through? " April said with a grin.

" Uh, ya. " Joy deadpanned.

" Ok, but first, solve this riddle: two doors are in front of you, one tells only the truth and is the exit door, while the other one tells only lies and leads to your demise. You can only ask them ONE question. Let's see if you can figure it out. "

Suddenly two doors appeared.

 **Well, what do you think? What's the answer? Who took up the Narrator's job? All shall be revealed next time!**

 **KittyLover out!**


End file.
